1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of massage equipment and, more particularly, to an extensible device capable of switch, control, power and connection and characterized in that its massage device only requires one reinforced motor adapted to controllably effect a plurality of massage techniques in conjunction with at least one extensible device.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent 101104153, entitled Massage device capable of two-dimensional movement, is directed to a massage device comprising a first reinforced motor and a second reinforced motor. The first reinforced motor provides lateral movement-oriented power and massage-oriented power. The second reinforced motor provides vertical movement-oriented power. However, a conventional reinforced motor incurs high cost, not to mention two reinforced motors. Hence, there is still room for improvement in Taiwan Patent 101104153.
Taiwan Patent 101114000 is entitled Massage device capable of lateral and vertical tapping. Taiwan Patent 102202905 is entitled Massager capable of synchronous kneading and tapping. Both require at least two reinforced motors. Hence, the prior art most requires multiple reinforced motor massagers and thus still has room for improvement.
Three reinforced motors are required to allow conventional massage parts and components to perform six functions, namely synchronous kneading/swinging/tapping or single fixed-point kneading/swinging/tapping. However, the conventional three reinforced motors incur high cost. Furthermore, the conventional three reinforced motors operate synchronously and thus produce noise.